


BAby Boy

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Harrison mentored Barry in multiple ways, leaving Barry betrayed when he revealed himself as the man who murdered Barry's mother.His heart recovered, but his cock didn't.Harry's alright.  Then HR comes along, and they're both exactly what the other wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiddyStormi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiddyStormi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lip Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612806) by [GreenSorceress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress/pseuds/GreenSorceress). 



> Lip Service is the best HR porn out there. Go read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's scenario is entirely Kidstorm's idea, I just put meat on the bones.

Harrison—Eobard. Barry had hung on his every word, his every command, yet Barry’s devotion, affection, and adoration couldn’t conquer his hate.  He died claiming that Barry would never be happy without him.

Barry believed him—his tear-stained pillow and sleeves could attest to that—but his heart moved on eventually; heartbreak became resolve to prove him wrong.

The problem was his cock was still hopelessly in lust.

The few hookups he’d managed to score were burdens.  He couldn’t go full speed, couldn’t risk revealing his identity to people he didn’t trust.

As for the people he did trust... Cisco and Cait had claimed Harry—which, good for them.  Harry didn’t really do it for him anyway.  He’d given Barry a few boners but Harry probably didn’t want him or his kinks and baggage anyway...

But when an author-on-the-run came from Earth-19, his smile was breathtaking.  Barry soon learned that this Wells was the furthest thing from Eobard alive.  He became BA instead of Mister Allen, his heart fluttered at HR’s spirited encouragement, and he excused himself to jack off when HR came back from a morning run soaking wet.

He hadn’t come that hard in years, and fuck, if he was seeing stars just from imagining him, he needed the real deal!

So Barry waited—with excruciating patience—for the team to go out to drinks.  The speedsters were the designated drivers; Cait was tugging Cisco onstage for karaoke, both of them and Jesse under Harry’s watchful eyes.

Barry took a deep breath.  If HR rejected him, perhaps he’d be too drunk to remember Barry offering.

“BA...” HR’s grin was frozen in a goofy slant, and his face was perched in his fist. “BA, BA, BA...  Ohhhhhh, BA...”

Barry took a seat beside him at the bar, psyching himself up to reveal his desire.

HR giggled, “You’re so cute. Just. So cute...  Cute, cute, cute!”

“You’re not so bad yourself, HR,” Barry smiled behind a sip of his own drink.

HR hummed, breath hot and heavy, “Can’t decide if I want to spank that ass for distracting Daddy or if I wanna feed you my cock so I can see those striking eyes.”

Barry choked.

HR frowned.  He reached over to pat Barry’s back, “Breathe, baby, breathe...”

“I, I’m good,” Barry flushed, looking back up at HR. “Thank you, Daddy...”

HR took another swig of his drink, eyebrows stitched together in contemplation.  Barry gripped his seat tight as HR appraised him and gathered his thoughts.

“...If that’s how you wanna play, hit me up when I’m sober, baby boy.”

* * *

Barry shivered.  HR had made his alcove of STAR Labs cozy with wall art and furry throw pillows, yet Barry was still chilly naked on the edge of the bed Cisco had breached in.

HR closed in on him sans his sweater but was otherwise still clothed, “Review the rules with me, Baby Boy?”

Barry gulped, eyes roaming over HR’s chest, honing in on his tags before meeting his gaze, “You’re not master, sir, or HR when we’re alone, you’re Daddy; and I’m not slave, sub, or Barry when we’re alone, I’m Baby Boy.”

“That’s right, Baby Boy.  What else?”

“I... I come with your permission or not at all.”

“Mmm-hmm.  Last one?”

“If I feel scared or unpleasant, I need to use a word or signal immediately.”

“And what are those?”

“Red or thumb for go, orange or two fingers for pause, yellow or three fingers for stop.”

“Oh, you’re so smart, Baby Boy,” HR rewarded him with a hand combing through his hair. “Are you ready to play?”

Barry nodded fast, both thumbs out.

“And what would you like to play, Baby Boy?” HR’s voice curled around the name.

“Wanna suck your cock, Daddy...”

HR inhaled sharply.  His voice rumbled, warming Barry’s gut, “I was hoping you’d say that, Baby Boy...  Lie back and crank off, I’m going to grab a rug for your cute little knees.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Barry did as he was told, forming a four with his legs as he took his cock in hand.  He was torn between going as fast as he normally did and not making himself too hard too soon.  He didn’t want his cock to be a brick for too long if HR decided to make him wait for the command to come.  Going slow was torment, but waiting to come was torture!

His breath hitched when HR stooped down to grab the rug, pointedly giving Barry a prime view of his ass in black, wool trousers.

"Daddyyy, I can't suck you through your pants."

HR chuckled as he placed the rug in front of the bed, "Such an impatient boy."

"Your impatient boy," Barry fluttered those dark eyelashes.

"That's right," HR smacked Barry's thigh, savored his ensuing yelp, and schemed to draw more.  He perched on the edge of the bed, motioning at the space between his thighs.

Barry settled, the rug furry and bright red against his pale, gooseflesh-ridden skin.  He reached for HR's waistband until HR gathered up his hands and looked at him with eyes that weren't cold like Harrison's or Harry's.  HR’s eyes were aquatic like a home for some fish.

"You can keep cranking yourself if you like, but don’t come until I do.  Can you wait for me, Baby Boy?"

Barry giggled, "Yes, Daddy!"

"What's so funny, Baby Boy?"

"'Cranking'...  It sounds silly!"

"Do you want to know what sounds silly to Daddy?"

Barry nodded.

"'Pants'.  On my earth, that means ‘underwear’."

“Well, I can’t suck you through those either!”

HR hummed dangerously as he slid his pants and _pants_ off, “We’ll work on improving your patience one day, but today... Daddy’s horny.”

Barry’s mouth watered when HR’s cock sprang free.  He took pride in being why precum had already gathered; it made his own cock perk up.

“Go on, Baby Boy,” HR wrapped a hand around the back of Barry’s head, not guiding or controlling, just a comfort so Barry could set his own pace.

Barry started by lapping up HR’s precum.  He wrapped a hand around his own cock.  Barry licked down the shaft, then dug his nose in to lave attention on his balls.  His mind was already associating this scent with safety.  Harrison’s was like wine that crackled against his nose; HR’s was rum at the beach.

“Ohhh, that’s good, Baby Boy...”

Barry hummed at the praise, the sound vibrating against HR’s balls.

Barry licked his way back up the shaft and kissed the head before taking it in his mouth.  He swirled his tongue around it, hugging it with his lips until HR's thighs trembled.

Barry took him deeper and deeper until HR's balls rested against his chin and the head of his cock grazed the back of his throat, gag reflex stamped down by practice.  Barry pushed away who the practice was with.

Harrison only praised him as part of a strategy to draw him into his web.  HR praised him like he needed it as much as air and HR was his life support.

Warmth pooled in Barry as HR's voice filled his ears with honey.

"Open your eyes, Baby Boy.  Oh! Look at those beautiful things..."

Barry's eyes glittered with lightning as his sucking became vibrating.  HR gripped the edge of the bed, a gasp and a legion of groans tumbling out.  Barry gave him even more intense vibrations through his orgasm.

HR was breathless by the time he finished, "N-no more, Baby Boy, not right now."

Barry released HR's cock with a wet pop, taking pride in bringing him such a handsome glow.  Barry cranked his own cock, breath hitching at the pressure returning.  He screamed "Daddy" when he came, and leaned against HR's thigh during his afterglow.

He kissed his way up HR's thigh and cock until HR hitched in overstimulation.  HR needed a minute, but a speedster's refractory period waited for no one, so Barry shuffled around to grind against HR's shin instead.  He got himself off a second time under HR's glazed yet watchful eye.

Barry panted, looking up at him hungry, hazel eyes.

"C'mere, Baby Boy," HR gathered Barry into his arms for a cuddle, promising they'd go again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote that spanking chapter Soph & Klep requested almost two months ago. Better late than never amiright!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, get the fuck out of my smut!

Barry had been struggling all day.  There were errors in his reports, slips and tumbles as the Flash, and he couldn’t stay in the position HR wanted.

HR withdrew from Barry and gathered his quaking form into his lap, “I think you need something different tonight, Baby Boy.”

“Fif-fiffy. Fitty. Fifty.”

“Fifty? Fifty’s far too many for my sweet Baby Boy.”

“That’s—” Barry cut himself off.

“That’s what?” HR asked as he soothed Barry’s ass.

“...That’s how many he’d give me...”

HR’s hand stilled for a moment before resuming, his voice gentle and kind and hiding the fury in his heart, “He did things his way, I do things my way, and fifty is too many for my way.  I’ll give you ten.”

It’s not Barry’s fault he expected abuse and neglect as his punishments.  It’s not Barry’s fault he believed he had to earn intimacy.  It’s not Barry’s fault he thought that using his safe word meant he was weak or that he loved HR less.

Eobard taught him to run faster, to phase, to vibrate; but not all of his lessons were loving.  Most should’ve never been learned at all.  Scum like him should be ashamed of bastardizing the Daddy title to victimize the Barrys of the world.

HR wanted to wrap Barry up in blankets and his arms and never let go.

But that’s not what Barry needed right now.

“Sh-should I count?”

“...No,” HR finally decided. “I’ll count.”

“Wh—?” Barry clamped his mouth shut.

HR corrected Eobard’s lessons as they came up.

“Always feel free to ask questions, especially to clarify what I intend to do to you, Baby Boy,” HR would never start until Barry was at ease.

“Why are you counting?”

“Because I don’t want to lose track of myself, or of you—that this is correction, not venting.”

“Is, is this? Is this something else _he_ did wrong?” Barry squirmed.

“Yes, Baby Boy, very much so.”

“Why is everything I know wrong?”

“Not everything you know is wrong, not even most things,” HR ran a soothing hand along his back, to the side of his spine.  Touching that ignited flashbacks of Zoom. “You know how to analyze DNA, fingerprints, and crime scenes.  You know how to be a great brother and a friend.  You can quote the entirety of the first three seasons of Dragon Ball Z Abridged!”

Barry laughed breathily at that last one.  HR only understood it when he was drunk, but it made Barry happy, so HR was happy to watch it with him.

“Your knowledge is to be envied, my boy.” 

They spent a moment smiling at each other.  HR lived for that: to see love and trust in Barry’s eyes and truth in his grin.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

The first smack was quick and shallow and elicited a yelp.

“One.”

HR alternated cheeks, intensity, tempo.

“Twothree. Four, five... Six. Seven!”

He landed a few on the back of his thighs.

“Eight, nine.”

Barry’s breath was shaky and rabbit quick.  His dick twitched against HR.  His ass glowed pastel pink.  He clamped HR’s thigh with a slippery grip.

“Ten.”

“...You’re cheating; I barely felt that one!”

“But felt it you did,” HR chuckled.

Barry wriggled his ass.

“No,” HR held him in place until he stilled. “I said ten. No more.”

Barry huffed.

“...What are you—oh!”

“That feels nice, doesn’t it?” HR rubbed lotion into him, specially selected for its honey butter feel. “Much better than a spanking, yes?”

“Uh-huh,” Barry nodded as he caught his breath.  He released sigh after sigh as HR kept up his methodical, relaxed rubbing.

HR gently maneuvered him onto the bed when Barry’s breath slowed to a crawl.  He covered him in a light blanket, wreathed an arm over his upper back, and watched him nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
